Vallamir
The Vallamir are a sapient species created by Kalmar, Li'Kalla, Arae, and Roog. Appearance The Vallamir are a humanoid species, with the males averaging around 6’5” in height and the females averaging around an even 6’. They are very similar to humans in appearance, the main difference being their long, pointed ears. Another less noticeable difference is their teeth: their canines tend to be somewhat sharper and longer - for most it is barely noticeable, but for some they can be up to an inch in length. Lastly, their fingernails also have a tendency to be somewhat sharper and tougher. Among the Vallamir, the four most common hair colours are blond , brown, red, and blue. White hair is possible, but it is quite uncommon, and only appears among those who are exceptionally strong, quick, or intelligent. Even then, it may only manifest as a streak; a full head of white hair is even rarer. Black hair is of similar rarity to white hair and follows similar rules, only appearing on those with remarkably long canines. Those with white or black hair are also noticeably paler. Eye colours tend to be shades of green, blue, or brown, gray, or bronze. Gray eyes only appear on those with white hair, while bronze eyes only appear on those with black hair. Elves with black hair and golden eyes are believed to have a special connection to Roog, while those with white hair are said to be connected to Li’Kalla. Lifespan 150-200 years. Abilities Though roughly equivalent in strength and resilience to humans, the Vallamir possess much greater reflexes, refined senses, sharper minds, as well as a keen survival sense. They instinctively understand things such as safety in numbers or the advantage of higher ground. Furthermore, their attunement to mana is also much greater than that of the other species - while the percentage of people who are able to wield mana is no different, those who do have it tend to learn it faster and carry more potential. A rare few even possess the natural ability to see raw mana. Psychology The Vallamir are a pragmatic, but not necessarily selfish, people. Individuals will work to ensure their own survival, but compromising the survival of others to do so will generally be a last resort. Because they understand the necessity of safety in numbers, in an unfamiliar situation they will generally gravitate toward others, and attempt to formulate some sort of plan. They also carry a deep sense of familial loyalty: to their parents, siblings, and children specifically. No doubt, this is a result of Arae’s influence in their creation. The first Vallamir to be created automatically know the name of their species as well as the gods that created them. This only applies to the first of their kind; Vallamir who are born naturally will not have this benefit. History The Vallamir were created on Kalgrun by Kalmar, Li'Kalla, Arae, and Roog. Arae taught them how to make fire, Kalmar taught them how to hunt, and Roog taught them survival skills like what is safe to eat, where it is best to make a den, and how to defend themselves. He also taught them how to make high quality spears, how to make armor and clothing out of hide and fur, and how to fight. Roog also created a holy order called the Cenekyn, and he tasked them with protecting other vallamir and recruiting others to the cause. Meanwhile Li'Kalla took a great number with her to her island and split them into inferior servant vallamir and superior ruling valthumir. The god Ohannakeloi soon visited Kalmar and asked to take some of the vallamir with him, and Kalmar said he can take whoever wants to go with him. Ohannakeloi then takes about a thousand and takes them with him to Atokhekwoi. A group of vallamir on Li's Island eventually come across the demigod Ya-Shuur who teaches them about justice. Along with their creator gods, these vallamir located on Be'r-Jaz begin to worship Ya-Shuur also. Category:Life Category:Sapient Species